SuperStars Pretty Cure
' Plot!' Super Stars Precure is about Yuko, a clumsy but smart girl with her twin sister Yume, a girl who is both Smart and Athletic trying to find 10 more cures to be in their team to save the world from Colere, A mix of the villains who were not purified.Yume and Yuko have to use their "Futago Hikari" to defeat the villains and purify the world that Colere took over,The Shimmer Kingdom. ' Characters!' Cures Yuko Kirakawa/Cure Cheerful - '''A girl who grew up in Paris, France who moved to Ichigozawa,Japan. She is very clumsy yet incredibly smart,She is very good at learning languages,She tutors kids who are failing their classes including Kirahoshi Ciel who is shown to struggle in japanesse.Yuko is very bad at everything else, including talking to people which leaves her with Yume as her only friend. She loves to listen to music and learn karate on her free time '''Yume Kirakawa/ Cure Glamourful- '''Also grew up in france and moved with sister. She is Smart and is good at athletic things. She is good at building and singing,She has always conceled her feelings,never telling anyone how she is feeling.beacuase of this, she is very lonley.She has only has Yuko and a few members of the soccor team as her friends (Kazuko, Julio and Soccor Kid from ep 12 of kkplam).She is very tomboyish and wears the boys school uniform. She is so male like that people use male pronouns on her, Most students beleive she is male. She hangs out with all the boys as well. She doesnt hide her girly side though(At home),She loves making sweets in her spare time even though she is a horrible baker. She also has a secret dream of becoming a pop singer. Which somebody told her she could never do beacuase of her boyish deminer. This hurt her feelings but gives her more drive to prove them wrong. '''Vilains Colere-''' A manifestation of all the previous villains who were never purified. He is completly bent on destroying everthing. He uses tactics the villains before him such as finding villain generals when people are most saddended. 'Ikari- '''The first villain general who uses a sword as a pimary weapon and usaually fights along side his MLTW. He doesnt like it when he doesnt impress Colere, When Colere is mad,Ikari blames himself, He is afraid of failure and when some one notices that he is afraid he pretends that he isnt.He has a rivalry with Yume whos primary weaopon is also a sword.When he is really angry, that is when he is most powerful. '''Eloise-' A villain '''Nira- '''Another Villain '''Side Characters Kirazora Bianca- 'a girl hoping for sucsess as pastry chef, She will do anthing for sucsess, she would risk everything, She is usaually not oblivious but when in "sucsess or death" mode she is completly oblivious to how people feel. She is talented but not a "prodigy". She is very good at what she does but that is beacuase she never stopped practicing which left her with few friends. '''Hanao(Hana- Aoi)Akane- '''A girl who got a invitation to noble academy,Her Best Friend is Daisuki, They did everythings together,But when she got her invite,She had to leave him,Which made her very sad. She is a good writer which led her to noble academy,She is very talkitive and has many friends and enemy's. She is outgoing and is clumsy at times. '''Daisuki Mason- '''Hanao's best friend, He is very antisocial and calm and super smart. When they were young they would play video games together,Play outside together and do just about everything together so when Hanao left Daisuki was left alone without any friends and was very sad.Due to being so anti social he spends most time playing his video games (Especially games with swordplay involved) '''Shimmerre-' Bianca is actrually a fairy and is kirarins competitive cousin. '''Kazuko - '''a clutsy idiot who is a stratigic mastermind,Helps Super Stars and Kira Kira teams with planning and Stratigy. Secretly wishes to be a pretty cure.ends up leading the 'THE RESISTANCE" as she calls it against colere and his baddies, with some other side characters from the canon series. her catchphrase "A dream isnt just a dream!!". She is a soccor star, leading the girls and boys soccor teams. '''Season Theme . One cure represents each season/ Yuko is a smile cure ect. .Their Will be twelve cures in all ' Facts about Super Stars ' ,Many cures from the canon seasons will appear as side character ' '.Nira, one of the villains is in another fanfic where she is the star .Bianca will also have her own fanfiction where she is the star of it .A few of the cures will have love lifes .originally premired on the Precure Amin'''o '''